Trading Faces 2
by isso8
Summary: Jimmy and Cindy trade bodies again. You know what that means! PRANK TIME! It also means, they are prone to an attack from Professer Calamitous!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everyone! It's me isso8! With the fic "Trading Faces 2" I hope you enjoy!

Trading Faces 2! Chapter #1.

It was a normal morning in Retroville. The bee thingys were buzzing. The grass was its normal brown color. (People don't take care of their lawns.) And Cindy Vortex was her normal, angry-at-Jimmy, self. Why, just that morning Jimmy had "accidentaly" spilled his Hypertron 3000 potion all over Cindy's hair. As a result, her hair instantly turned as grey as a 100 year old's hair would be. Some of the liquid got on her face, and she instantly got wrinkles that ruined, as Jimmy called it, her perfect face. This time, Jimmy had gone WAY too far, and Cindy was desprate to get back at him. She strode through the Neutron's backyard too see if maybe Jimmy had left his lab door open. Then, as if someone was typing a lame story, she saw the door WAS open a little. Cindy looked around. No one was in sight. She opened the door. No one was currantly in Jimmy's lab. Not even Jimmy himself. "Yes!" Cindy whispered. She went down to the lower part of Jimmy's lab and looked around for something to get back at Jimmy. Finally, she saw something. The Mind Phone. (Can't spell its real name from Trading Faces.) "That's it!" Cindy exclaimed. "I'll record his thoughts, and show EVERYONE something Jimmy doesn't want them to hear." Cindy picked up the invention and looked it over. "Surely this thing has an On/Off switch or something. Oh here it is." Cindy pulled the trigger on the Mind Phone, but what she didn't know was that is wasn't really an On/Off switch if you know what I mean. "Now initiating (Pretend I spelled that right.) Mind Phone upgrade #97.435." a voice inside the Mind Phone announced. "What?" Cindy asked. Instantly, a bright light blinded Cindy. A high pitched whine knocked Cindy out. When she came to, she found something unwanted. She was wearing a red shirt with blue jeans.

Short. Yes I know. Longer it will become. Go now, I must.

isso8 


	2. Chapter 2

Short again, yes I know. Comment about Yoda, funny. Next chapter, enjoy. 

"NOT AGAIN!" Cindy yelled in dismay. "This just happened... counts in her head 1...2...3... gasp one thousand, one hundred, seventy-six hours ago!" (1176 hours, is also known as 7 weeks.) "AAAAAAA!" Cindy screamed. "I'm thinking like him!" Cindy began to panic. "I can't become Cindy-in-Jimmy! I can't!" Unfortunately, Cindy didn't realize all the things she could do in Jimmy's body, that she couldn't do in her own. (Like how she goes to the bathroom.) Cindy decided to pay Jimmy-in-Cindy a visit. A visit, as soon as she done scrubbing the bathroom, Jimmy was scrubbing when the two "rivals" switched places.

Meanwhile, Jimmy's lab

"Ohhhhh," Jimmy groaned. "where am I?" Jimmy looked around. He was in the lower level of his lab. Goddard was in sleep mode, the girl eating plant was feasting on a picture of Cindy, and the invisible hamsters where, well, being invisible. "What am I doing here?" Jimmy asked himself. His ankles felt strangely cold. He looked down. "AAAAAA!" He suddenly screamed. "Not again!" He was wearing Cindy's normal clothes. "This just happened... uhhh, OH NO! I CAN'T COMPUTE THE EASIEST OF MATH PROBLEMS!" It was true. Jimmy was thinking like Cindy just a lil' bit.

The next day...

Jimmy-in-Cindy was busily working on fixing the mind phone, with Cindy-in-Jimmy standing beside him. Even though Jimmy-in-Cindy sometimes couldn't compute simple problems, he still was able to fix the mind phone into working condition. "Are you done yet?" Cindy-in-Jimmy asked impatiently. "Almost." Jimmy replied. "Patients, my friend, patients" "What's with the corny old-man accent? Cindy asked. "And I am NOT your friend." "Why not?" Jimmy asked. "Why not?" Jimmy had wondered throughout the years one simple question: What do I do to deserve being treated like this? Cindy was caught off guard with this question, and was desperately trying to think of an answer. "Because...um,..." Cindy sputtered. "Can't think of an answer can you?" Jimmy interrupted. "Yes I can!" Cindy answered defensively. "I'm not your friend, because you are a show-offy jerk and I have never liked you."

Cindy's words stabbed Jimmy in the heart like a knife. Cindy could see Jimmy was upset, and was instantly sorry for what she said. "Is that so?" Jimmy hissed through clinched teeth. By now, he was very angry at Cindy. He had almost always been able to control his anger at Cindy, but this was different. This time Cindy had gone too far. WAY too far. Jimmy picked up the mind phone and raised up over his head. He was about to smash Cindy-in-Jimmy with the object, but a voice inside him said: "No, Jimmy. No." Instantly, Jimmy lowered the mind phone back to his side. "You don't have to get mad, to get even." The voice inside him continued. Wise words. Very wise words. Jimmy thought. He closed his eyes and thought about how to get even with Cindy. Suddenly he got an idea.

For now folks, that's all. Time, see you next. The reviews coming, keep. Chapter, not too good, I know.

so8, is


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Talk like Yoda, I don't anymore! Or not.

Back to fic...

Suddenly, he got an idea. It would be BOLD. Certainly the best prank eva' pulled in the history of all pranks. School was starting the next day. That was when Jimmy would unleash the prank. The thing is, he was almost done with the Mind Phone, and would be back in his own body within an hour. So, he just "accidentally" broke an important part of the Mind Phone, forcing it to shut down. "Whoops," Jimmy exclaimed sarcastically. "Now, I'll have to wait until tomorrow to fix this." "Neutron," Cindy almost yelled. "You did that on purpose!" "It was an accident!" "It most certainly was anything BUT!" Jimmy knew Cindy was right, but even if he admitted it, he still couldn't fix the Mind Phone until afta' school the next day. "I'm watching you Neutron, Cindy said. "it's all your fault for getting us into this mess!" "Excuse, me?" Jimmy replied bewildered. "I'm in my house scrubbin' a bathroom, then suddenly I'm in your body with a smashed Mind Phone right in front of me, and you're sayin' it's MY fault?" "It's your fault for leaving the Mind-thingy right were I was stepping!" Cindy countered. "Wait a minute," Jimmy said. "why were YOU in MY lab?" "Uh, N-no reason, I just-oh NO look at the time! I really need to get back and finish scrubbin' that bathroom! See you lata.' And with that, Cindy ran out of the lab and back into Jimmy's house. "Now," Jimmy said to himself. "Time to plan the ultimate prank!"

The next day at school...

"...And that, SHEEEEEN, is why fish don't fly. NOW PLEASE SIT DOWN!" "Yes, Ms. Fowl." "Now, class," Ms. Fowl announced. "Have you noticed anything new about me?" "No." Everyone answered. "Well, I haven't been goin' like BRAAAAAAKK in a long time, because I took lessons on how to stop-BRRRAAAAAKKKK-doing that. (Looks like she needs to take more lessons.) "Oh, dear. It looks like I should take more lessons! Will you excuse me for a moment, class?" And with that, Ms. Fowl left the room. Now that Ms. Fowl was gone, it was time to put Jimmy-in-Cindy's wicked prank into action. Jimmy-in-Cindy got out of his/her chair and stood beside it. "Attention, everyone!" Jimmy exclaimed with Cindy's voice. "I have an announcement to make." Everyone looked right at what they thought was Cindy. "I, Cindy Vortex, have a huge crush on Jimmy!" As soon as Jimmy-in-Cindy said that he leaned over and kissed Cindy-in-Jimmy for 5 seconds!

Heh-heh-heh! They'll never let Cindy (Well, right now it's Jimmy-in-Cindy.) live it down!

Rock on dudes and dudettes.

isso8 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey y'all! Another chapter!

The words seemed to echo through the room. Everyone gasped. Then they laughed. The Mind Phone would be fixed that afternoon, and Cindy would be back in her own body. Everyone, of course, would remember what happened and they would harass Cindy for the rest of the school year. This would not be very good for the little Cindy, so she devised a plan to delay the Mind Phone from getting fixed.

As soon as school let out for the day, Cindy ran to Jimmy's lab as fast as possible. She had to get there at least 5 minutes before Jimmy did, or else her plan wouldn't work. She arrived in front of the lab, with a couple of minutes until Jimmy arrived. "Umm," Cindy whimpered. "how do I get in this thing?" Cindy thought for a moment, then decided she could use a lil' workout. "Hee-YAH!" Cindy obliterated the door, and raced inside. She went right to the Mind Phone and tore off an important piece. "That outta delay it for 24 hours." Just then Jimmy came into the room. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!" Jimmy yelled. "Just waiting for you to arrive." Cindy answered sweetly. "You gotta be careful!" Jimmy lectured. "That thing breaks even if you just poke it!" "Whatever, just fix it! And call me when you're done." And with that Cindy walked into Jimmy's house so she could trash his room. But when she got there she was suprised. "WHY DOES HE HAVE A BETTY QUINLAN POSTER IN HIS ROOM?" Cindy ran over and tore the poster to shreds. She looked around the room and spotted a poster of herself in her own body. She hung the poster up on the wall. "Now this is more like it!" Cindy stared at the poster daydreaming, until Jimmy came into the room. "I couldn't fix it because..." Jimmy stared at the wall. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! THAT WAS MY BEST POSTER!" "Oh yeah," Cindy answered. "DEAL WITH IT!" Cindy dragged Jimmy over to her house, and made him stay right in front of her room. Quickly, she rushed inside and hid all of her Jimmy stuff. Her Jimmy plush dolls, her Jimmy posters, her Jimmy bed covers, even her Jimmy welcome pad. Finally she allowed Jimmy to come in. She put Jimmy on her bed, and went back to Jimmy's house to plot her revenge.

Meanwhile...

"Those snot-nosed brats will be no match for me and my brilliant (Not-  
so-finished.) plan, or my name isn't Porfssar Feenberk Calimaruous? Oh dear, I'm glad I took those self-help classes, but know instead of not finishing things, I mix them up!"

Chapter, good or not? Please tell me!

isso8. 


	5. Chapter 5 Sorry for taking so long!

The next day at school, everyone was in the classroom (Except Cindy-in-Jimmy) waiting for Ms. Fowl to arrive, and everyone was blabbing freely. "I wonder where the teacher is..." "I wonder where Jimmy is..." "Jimmy's never late..." "Ms. Fowl's always late..." "Bolbi, likes school." "Did you see Ultralord last night?" "Who cares about Ultralord? He stunks the house!" "Stunks?" "Don't talk to my Sheen like that!" "Isn't her voice just lovely?" Just then, Cindy walked into the room. All at once everyone stopped talking. They stared, then burst into laughing. Cindy came into the room, without a shirt or pants! (Leaving his undergarments he wears at night.) "HAHAHA!" Everyone (Except Jimmy) laughed. "I see London! I see France!" Butch exclaimed, but was interrupted by Carl. "You have really good eyesight." Carl observed, not getting the joke. (Remember "When Pants Attack" anyone?) Jimmy wasn't thrilled as you can imagine. But, he decided to make the best of the situation, by humiliating Cindy even more. He got out of his chair and yelled, "Oh, dear! My crush has only underwear!" This made the class laugh even harder. So hard, one of them had a heart attack and had to have CPR preformed on him (He survived.). Finally, the class settled down right before Ms. Fowl came into the classroom. "Good morning class," Ms. Fowl clucked. "I see SOME of us aren't all the way dressed, BRaaaaKK." Several students snickered. "Now it is time too learn about the wonders of science! Oh, boy! Jimmy thought. Another "great" science class about something I already know everything about. Jimmy closed his eyes and tried to thing about other things. Suddenly he became aware of a small beeping sound. It wasn't coming from his head, it was somewhere in the classroom. Jimmy tried to remember everything about beeping noises he had learned before. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open. He remembered. Jimmy jumped out of his seat and started searching for something. He threw books, and maps and macaroni sculptures out of the way. Ms. Fowl asked what in the name of Mcspanky Jr. he was doing, but Jimmy didn't answer. Finally he found it. A small half-dollar sized disc that was beeping. Jimmy opened a window and threw the disc as hard as he could. Just after he threw it, the disc exploded in a ball of fire and smoke. It was a bomb. Nobody was hurt. In fact most of the kids thought it was cool. "That was AWESOME!" "No, that was SPECTACULAR!" "I think I'm allergic to explosions!" "This reminds me of Ultralord!" "Cindy, you're a hero!" After a few minutes, the chatter died down, and Jimmy was able to explain what happened. "Alright, people," Jimmy announced at the front of the classroom. "As you know, that was a bomb. Just a small bomb though. Not enough to kill us or even injure us. It was probably was just something to get us scared." Carl raised his hand. "Yes, Carl?" Jimmy asked. At this, everyone gasped. Cindy would not be this kind to any boy. (Besides Nick.) Suddenly, they realized that Cindy, although she was the second smartest student, wouldn't be the one talking. Jimmy would. They also remembered that is was Cindy, not Jimmy, who threw the bomb outside. Everything began to fall apart. Everyone was shouting questions to both Cindy, and Jimmy. Sheen even shouted, "Let's grab them and force them to tell us what they've done to Jimmy and the other person!" Everyone thought Sheen's idea was a good one. (WHOA! That's a first!) So they went after Jimmy and Cindy. Finally. Jimmy shouted, "Cindy, I have an idea!" "What!" Cindy yelled back above the sound of the angry mob. "RUN!" Cindy and Jimmy raced out of the school and ran back to their houses as fast as they could. They whole time, the angry mob was following, and Professor C. was watching.

"We made it, Cindy." Jimmy managed to spew out his mouth, while gasping for breath. He and Cindy had just run 6 miles from the school, and as you can imagine, were exauhsted. They were in the upper part of the lab, where there wasn't a whole lot of space. Jimmy pushed a button, and they fell down to the large underground part of the lab. "So, now what?" Cindy asked after they hit the ground. Jimmy didn't answer. He had walked over to VOX's screen. The screen was lit up bright red, and the word "Alert" was flashing on the screen. Jimmy typed something on the VOX's keypad, and a window popped up that said, "PC's tracking system is online." Cindy walked over and pointed to the screen, "what are you doing?" She asked. "I'm looking to see what the alert is all about." He replied. "Professor C. must be up to something. Otherwise, the tracking system wouldn't have snapped on." Jimmy typed some more things on the keypad, then stood up and turned to Cindy. "Ok," He started, looking right at the person who had stolen his body. "There isn't enough time to switch back into our own bodies. We're just going to have to stop him the way we are right now." Jimmy started for the exit, but Cindy stopped him. "Hold it "bigshot"" Cindy said, grabbing his arm. (Well, it actually was her arm, but you know what I mean.) "What do you mean we? What makes you think I'm going to risk my life if I don't have to?" Jimmy already knew the answer. "Cause," He replied, with smug grin on his/Cindy's face. "You don't want anything to happen to your own body, do you?" Gotcha! He thought. Darn, he has a point! Cindy was saying. (In her mind, of course.) "Fine, you win." Cindy said regretfully. "Here we go again." She muttered.

On the way to school, (Where Jimmy's All-Purpose Utinsil Thingy (A-PUT) was kept.) Jimmy filled Cindy in on everything that he knew about PC's "super-secret plan."

PC had set one of those small bombs right in the middle of downtown Retroville, and it was set to go off right in the middle of rush hour. Nothing else was known about his plan at the time.


End file.
